If Looks Can Kill
by Unknownred
Summary: Summer has just ended and both the brunette and raven hair boy meets up at school again. They're trivial static connection brings the brunette's friend into a conclusion that can end the world for the brunette and the raven hair, stony eye boy. MxN humor


**If Looks Can Kill**

By: Unknownred

A/N: Alice Academy Fanfic; just a MXN humor me story.

It's been a whole summer since a certain brunette saw a very moody raven hair boy. His stony eyes could block any pose or information when someone wants to know something by looking deep into his eyes. It's not simple for anybody but it was possible for the brunette to wonder and get it right without knowing it done than said.

The brunette had grown three inches this summer and was almost too blinding if it wasn't for her big wide smile. It was that flashy; it'd put the sun to shame.

The brunette nearer the corner until she stopped deadpan after seeing those eyes. She blinked and absentmindly was hit by a paper airplane. She stooped to pick it up, opening and finding a drawing of two stick figures. One— possibly had no hair flicked off the other stick figure that possibly had hair, for not of the flames burning on top of the head.

To put it simple, the boy could _**not**_ draw— yet, he could draw attention with his attractiveness— but not with his attitude.

She returned the glare at the boy, sticking her tongue out as he rolled his eyes.

"Ne, Natsume," she spoke aloud, "Your drawing sucks! Just stick to reading manga!"

The boy known as Natsume twitched at her insult, "Boy you never give up, do you?"

"Who're you calling a boy?" She raised a fist.

He smirked and nodded, referring to himself. She narrowed her eyes at him and stomped over to him.

"So, what'd you do over the summer?" the subject was randomly changed by the brunette.

He shrugged and held up a manga he was carrying and recently reading as she took interest, "So, what's it about?"

"What's it to you?" he glared.

"Oh, I just read the manga series of _Momo Hana _during the summer. It was good." She grinned.

Natsume raised a brow, "You? Read? Ha, what a joke?"

"At lease some can read dyslexia!" she grunted, stomping her foot.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not!"

"I know." He smirked as she huffed off to her next class.

~Science~

"This class is not me." the brunette sighed to herself. Her friend, Anna skipped over to her.

"Hey Mikan chan! How was your summer?"

The brunette recalled her summer as Anna exchanged hers as well, "My summer would've gone great if he didn't show up today."

Anna smiled weary as she walked Mikan to the next desk, getting some thongs out from a drawer; and beakers from a set on top of the shelf.

"So, who's this he?" Anna pondered, strapping on her goggles and making sure her hair is pulled into a bun, her hands are secured under the protectiveness of the safety gloves.

Mikan did the same, "Oh you know Anna? The vexing jerk who flirts with Ruka instead of said girls."

"Hm… I wouldn't count on any guys flirting with Ruka kun." Anna held the thongs and gripped onto an ice cube, settling it into the beaker. Then she placed the beaker onto a small lit portable stove.

"That's because most of the guys here are interested in girls." Mikan pointed the obvious.

"Oh come on Mikan," Anna buzzed, "truth be said, who do you like?"

"Ruka." Mikan responded quickly and flatly. Anna laughed and shook her head as Mikan picked up a cube with her thong, "What about Natsume?"

Mikan's eyes snapped up, meeting the stony gaze of no other than Natsume himself, "Speak of the devil."

Anna glanced up, watching the exchange glares between Mikan and Natsume before Natsume— being the one to break the trance, marched off to Ruka's table.

Anna chuckled, "I'd say Mikan, if looks can kill— Natsume is so into you."

"More like in me…" Mikan shivered and began to place her cube into the empty beaker, finding her cube was gone or rather melted, "Ah! My cube!"

Anna blinked and laughed.

When the class finished, Mikan trudged over to Natsume's desk then left afterwards with Anna.

Later, Natsume and Ruka gathered their belongings— with that said, Natsume opening his manga to read— a note fell out. Ruka picked it up and handed it to Natsume. Natsume raised a brow, became aware of the handwriting, read the note twice, before smirking.

_P.S. – Your glare melted my ice._

**The End**


End file.
